Pannacotta Fugo
|weight = |blood = |nation = Neapolitan |hair = Blond (ASB, Anime) Gray ( , PS2 game) Orange (EoH) |eyes = Red ( ) Purple (Anime) Yellow (ASB, EoH) Brown (PS2 game) |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = Chapter 456 5 Plus 1 |mangafinal = Chapter 523 The Mystery of King Crimson (6) Chapter 594 Sleeping Slaves (5) |animedebut = |gamedebut = Vento Aureo (PS2) |seiyuu = Junya Enoki Hisafumi Oda (ASB, EOH, Ultra Jump CM) Hiroaki Miura (PS2 game) |voiceactor = |occupation = Passione (formerly) Bucciarati's Subordinate (formerly) |engname = Pannacotta Fugo}} is a side character and ally featured in Vento Aureo. A young and quick-tempered strategist, Fugo is a member of Bucciarati's gang and, by extension, Passione. He follows Giorno and Bucciarati in their mission to protect Trish Una. In addition to being one of the more calculated members on the team, he possesses the particularly deadly Stand, Purple Haze. Appearance Pannacotta Fugo is a young man of slim to average build with spiky hair. He has large bangs going down the right side of his face, the quantity of which varies throughout his appearances. Fugo wears a two-piece suit filled with holes on the sleeves and legs. Originally his jacket had a hole on the chest as well, but past chapter 469 it is portrayed as a one button suit jacket. He also wears a belt to support his pants and a tie with a strawberry pattern. His shoes have the same strawberry pattern on the front of them. In his earliest appearances, he had earrings with wishing lamp symbols on them. In the past, he wore a collar shirt underneath his jacket and kept his hair shorter. According to Araki, Fugo actually wears a thong under his suit.“Feelin’ JOJO”! Interview with Hirohiko Araki Personality Fugo has a very caring personality, as shown in his past when he brings a young Narancia, who was suffering from hunger and from an eye disease, into a restaurant and asks Bucciarati to give him food. At times, he seems placid, often responding to disrespect and being talked down upon by his peers with nonchalance. However, once upset Fugo can also be hotheaded and aggressive, dropping out of school due to his violent disposition ruining relationships with others, specifically his teachers. His Stand, when shown to be belligerent, was said to reflect this aspect of his personality. However, almost as much as he is angry, Fugo is also very intelligent and careful. Though he did indeed drop out of school in the end, it still stands that his academic ability allowed him to enter university level at the age of only 16. When presented with the choice to stay with Bucciarati's group and betray the Boss or leave and seek safety, Fugo deserted the group, having resigned to the logical reasoning of the group inevitably having to answer to the entirety of Passione as a result. He is seen giving Narancia basic arithmetic lessons despite being a year younger than him, due to Narancia's lack of basic education. His method of teaching can be seen as very harsh, stabbing Narancia with a fork when made angry, and jabbing him in the stomach with keys when he repeatedly restated orders incorrectly. Abilities Fugo's Stand Purple Haze releases a deadly flesh eating virus via capsules on his hand, killing any nearby lifeform in 30 seconds. History Background 's flashback]] Fugo was born into a wealthy family in Naples. He performed extremely well in his studies, having boasted an IQ of 152. At the age of 13 he was able to achieve university standards, but did not continue school due to having bad relationships with his professors, eventually beating one of them with an encyclopedia. His life gradually became worse until he finally joined the powerful crime syndicate Passione. While a gang member, he was assigned under Bruno Bucciarati, and one day came across a hungry and diseased boy named Narancia Ghirga digging through trashcans. While Narancia didn't expect much from the stranger, Fugo would bring him to a restaurant in order to be fed, much to the gratitude of the older boy. However, Fugo did not know that this action would lead Narancia to try to join his gang as a result of the encounter. Eventually, the two end up in the same team, and Fugo becomes a teacher figure to Narancia, while at the same time being trusted as Bucciarati's second-in-command. Vento Aureo (2001) with a fork]] Fugo was initially introduced helping Narancia with basic arithmetic. This turns violent after Narancia get the answer wrong, which then Fugo strikes him with a fork. Narancia almost retaliates with a knife before Bucciarati introduces Giorno into the gang. Fugo is the second to be attacked by Mario Zucchero when Narancia disappears, and is later seen kicking his body with Narancia and Abbacchio. After Bucciarati becomes an operative and Trish Una joins the party as per the Boss' orders to bring her to him, Fugo instructs Narancia to get groceries and other supplies while making sure their location is not found. When Narancia repeats the directions incorrectly, Fugo keys him in the stomach repeatedly until he decides to simply make a map for Narancia to use. While out, Narancia would have a close encounter with Formaggio, a member of the traitorous group La Squadra di Esecuzione, and would accidentally let the map slip into his hands. After Narancia returns, the gang is ordered by the Boss to retrieve a key that would help them get to the Boss' location safely and undetected. Fugo goes with Giorno and Leone Abbacchio to Pompeii for the key, and while walking among the ruins, spots an enemy Stand User in a mirror behind a column. He warns the other two of their stalker, though the both of them agree that there's nobody behind said pillar. Looking back and seeing nobody as well, Fugo looks into the mirror and sees their enemy approaching. He warns Giorno and Abbacchio, only for the two to be left even more confused. With his allies on the verge of being attacked, Fugo is left with no choice but to push them out of the way of the mirror, before hitting the ground and noticing they've disappeared. He gets up to search for them, and is immediately attacked by the enemy Stand User and sent into a trash can with a punch. Fugo demands where Giorno and Abbacchio are, but notices that his watch had moved from his left hand to his right, and that the numbers have been flipped backwards. The enemy Stand User reveals himself as Illuso, and his Stand Man in the Mirror is able to access a mirror world. Fugo attempts to summon his own Stand, but seemingly to no avail. On the other side, Giorno prepares to attack a Stand that appeared without a user before Abbacchio nervously orders him to get away from it. Purple Haze, Fugo's Stand, was left by Illuso in the real world, and Fugo himself is stuck in the mirror world and defenseless. Abbacchio describes Purple Haze as a Stand that reflects Fugo's violent side, and a bird drops out of the sky and melts. Purple Haze's ability is revealed to unleash a deadly flesh-melting virus, though in the presence of Illuso and his ability to separate Stand and user, Fugo is quickly beaten and left with serious injury. The majority of the battle afterward is left up to Giorno and Abbacchio. After beating Abbacchio, Illuso attacks Giorno when he sees him with the key, seemingly just staring at it without running away. This turns out to be part of Giorno's plan, as he infected himself with Purple Haze's virus and spreads it to Illuso easily. When Illuso severs his hand and escapes, Giorno also reveals that he's created a snake that follows him, allowing Fugo to control Purple Haze on the other side without needing to see Illuso. Purple Haze catches and brutally kills him. Though Fugo is saved, he becomes deeply concerned for Giorno, whom is doomed to die within the next minute due to the virus. Giorno then reveals that the snake that tracked Illuso also has an anti-venom for Purple Haze's virus due to it being created where the virus was still present, and injects himself with its blood using Gold Experience. Astonished, Fugo watches Giorno writhe in pain from the virus being forcefully purged from his body, and he begins to ponder at the calculated risks that Giorno takes, despite not completely understanding what he could be thinking. He then openly salutes Giorno for risking his life in order to beat their enemy while keeping everyone alive. Giorno on the other hand tells him to salute Abbacchio whom also risked his life. Much later, after having reached San Giorgio Maggiore and safely escorting Trish to the Boss, the gang waits on the boat for Bucciarati to return. Fugo asks Giorno for a bottle of water, and proceeds to drink, although he does not remember ever being handed it or thanking Giorno. This, among other strange happenings, leaves Giorno suspicious. When Bucciarati comes back, he informs the group of his defection from the gang. Fugo is the first to speak up, claiming the idea of going against the Boss and Passione is merely suicide. He witnesses first-hand all of his teammates choosing to follow Bucciarati. Though the boat leaves without him or Narancia, as Fugo asks Narancia to come with him, he decides to jump in the water and swim for the boat. Fugo is left all by himself as the only one to not betray Passione. Golden Heart, Golden Ring (The information below derives from a Light Novel not written by Araki. As such, it may or may not be considered canon.) After leaving the group, Fugo receives new orders to work along with Rigatoni and wipe out the now traitorous Bucciarati's gang. However, he finds a way to follow his orders and protect his friends at the same time by hiding Giorno's ability to resist Purple Haze's powers from Rigatoni. Purple Haze Feedback (The information below derives from a Light Novel not written by Araki. As such, it may or may not be considered canon.) After going into hiding for six months following the events of Part 5, Fugo is found by Mista and Sheila E. Mista, on Giorno's behalf, provides a now guilt-laden Fugo with the mission to kill the members of Passione's former narcotics team (which includes his former classmate Massimo Volpe), in order to prove his loyalty to the gang. Still troubled over refusing to betray the Boss with Bucciarati's team, Fugo then sets out with Sheila E. and Cannolo Murolo to stop the team. While reflecting upon his past and his actions, he finally comes to find his resolve. In doing so while fighting Volpe, his Stand evolves to Purple Haze Distortion, killing Volpe and nearly taking his own life in the process. After he evolves his Stand and finishes his mission, Giorno tells Fugo that his true goal was to have him learn to control his Stand. Despite believing that Bucciarati should have been in his place receiving Giorno's honor and crying over his undeserved trust, Fugo swears loyalty to Giorno for his assistance, referring to him as "GioGio". Chapters * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} In Video-Games Vento Aureo (PS2 Game) Fugo makes his first appearance in the PS2 title, ''GioGio's Bizarre Adventure. In the game, Fugo has a different gameplay style from most of the other characters. Along with Narancia, he's the only other character who cannot move when his Stand is activated; The player takes direct control of Purple Haze. Fugo himself does not have any special moves (unlike Narancia's knife or Trish's pipe), all of his attacks consist of small punches and his only true "special" move is his "SHOCK" attack where Fugo activates a kind of impulse; this move serves to change the way which Purple Haze will release the Poisonous Wave. Purple Haze moves very slow, but has a fighting style similar to a boxer; the player can perform combos if his uppercut connects with the enemy. Purple Haze can also launch the poison capsules as a long-range attack, inflicting a poison status on the enemy (6 capsules at the total, which can be reloaded by disabling and activating the Stand button again). Since Purple Haze has the compulsive tendency to clean anything, if the Stand is active for too long, it will stop fighting to clean itself, forcing player control back to Fugo. The player must wait a short period of time and then reactivate Stand mode to resume control of Purple Haze. All Star Battle (PS3 Game) Along with most of the Part 5 heroes, Fugo makes his comeback in All Star Battle, as a DLC character available for $1.99. He was confirmed in a special presentation for the game release alongside Iggy. Unlike the previous game, Fugo can move if Purple Haze is activated, and it will follow Fugo much like the majority of Stand Users. As one of the mass majority of playable characters in the game with the "Stand" Style, Fugo can turn Purple Haze on/off, changing movesets, as well as having access to the Stand Rush ability returning from the Capcom game, being able to attack in conjunction with his Stand. Exclusive to Fugo is a Capsule Icon that displays how many of Purple Haze's six bulbs/capsules are available. The capsules will only reload after Fugo uses his HHA, GHA, or when a new round starts. Certain attacks will release Purple Haze's Homicidal Virus, an unblockable purple cloud of poison that damages the opponent over time. However, Fugo may suffer from its effects if he comes into contact as well. * Homicidal Virus Capsule: Any attack marked with a star (Normal) or diamond (Stand) allows Purple Haze to break a single capsule open and release the Homicidal Virus. * Throw - You messing with me?!: Purple Haze holds the opponent down as Fugo relentlessly kicks them. While Purple Haze is off: * Screw off!: Fugo lunges forward shoulder-first. Fugo's skills can be performed instantly following this move. (Comboable) * Hit them!: Fugo summons Purple Haze to fly forward and deliver a hook. This move is marked with a star. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * Numbskull!: Fugo takes out a fork and stabs with it at face-height. If it connects, Fugo will grab the opponent by the neck with his other hand, and slam them into the ground hard enough for them to bounce. While Purple Haze is on: * Fugo's Violent Side: Purple Haze unleashes a wild barrage of punches. This move is marked with a diamond. As Distortion, the number of hits as well as damage dealt is increased. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * This will be the last thing you ever see: After a short delay, Purple Haze delivers a downward punch flying forward. This move is marked with a diamond, and is a Stand Rush skill that Fugo can disconnect from to attack the opponent while it is executing. As Distortion, the same punch will hit twice, dealing more damage. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * Friend or foe!: Purple Haze punches the ground, breaking a capsule and releasing the virus, though Fugo cannot avoid contact. This move is a Stand Rush skill that Fugo can disconnect from to attack the opponent while it is executing. As Distortion, Purple Haze may hit the opponent as well in a low attack that cannot be blocked if they are not crouching (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel). * Got You!: A Throw. Purple Haze flies forward and reaches out. If it connects, Purple Haze will grab the opponent by the neck and smash them in the face, before throwing them up into the air and wildly pummel them. As Distortion, the number of hits nearly doubles and damage dealt is increased. When low on health, Fugo can evolve Purple Haze into Purple Haze Distortion. Purple Haze will also automatically evolve when Fugo uses his GHA. Fugo calls out for Distortion as he grits his teeth and Purple Haze instantly transforms. Appearance-wise, Purple Haze Distortion loses its red irides, back spikes, loincloth, and boots, and its armor pieces and helmet turn black. As Distortion, the performance of Fugo's skills is increased while Purple Haze is active, and Fugo takes little damage from the Homicidal Virus. On the other hand, the opponent takes much more damage at a faster rate from the virus. Distortion will last for the rest of the battle. Fugo's Capsules are completely reloaded when evolving into Distortion. Fugo's HHA, "Attack like an explosion...", has him send out Purple Haze in a tempestuous flurry of punches, with the final punch breaking a capsule and releasing the virus. Fugo himself states that Purple Haze attacks like it's about to explode, and retreats like a storm. The HHA will restore up to 3 Capsules on activation (the Capsule broken during the attack is isolated from the rest and does not count). Damage is slightly increased as Distortion. Fugo's GHA, "Resolute Eyes", has him tell the opponent that he's made a decision worth betting everything on, before he turns around and reveals a capsule between his teeth, biting down and blowing the virus forward. If they are hit, the opponent will rapidly start melting from the virus as a close-up of their skin dissolving is shown and they let out an agonizing scream. Purple Haze Distortion, hardly able to control itself, begins to violently and brutally beat the opponent, spreading the virus into their system even more. Distortion finishes by delivering a devastating spinning punch that sends them flying as they're completely eradicated (similar to how Illuso was killed). Along with Funny Valentine's GHA, Fugo's is the only special move to alter the contrast of the screen (resulting in a more black and white combination of colors to add more intensity to the special, and obscure the sight of his opponent dissolving). The GHA also completely reloads Fugo's Capsules. Of note is that Fugo's use of a capsule between his teeth to unleash the attack is in reference to his first demonstration of Distortion's power during his final battle against Massimo Volpe in Purple Haze Feedback. Alongside the rest of Bucciarati's Gang and Ermes Costello, Fugo is one of the only characters who activate Resolve Mode instead of the normal Rumble Mode when low on health. In this state, attacks that do not result in hard knockdowns or blow-backs no longer phase the character. During dialogues before fights with the remaining cast from Part 5, Fugo is painted as a traitor (much like Araki originally wanted him to be) as he feels remorse fighting his previous friends. Narancia is the only exception, as the two simply have an aggressive altercation. * If Fugo wins a fight against Bucciarati, he will express anger at himself for not boarding the boat. * If facing Diavolo, the Boss will appear disappointed at Fugo for having turned traitor again, implying that if Fugo had later rejoined his friends before Part 5's end, he would have needed face Diavolo. If Fugo wins, he'll simply state that the Boss' defeat was for having called him 'brazen'. Also, the events from the novel Purple Haze Feedback appears in the game as an extra chapter under the Part 5 Story Mode. The player controls Fugo and faces off against Giorno (with Gold Experience Requiem activated at the beginning of battle, permanently). After the fight, Fugo swears loyalty to Giorno, calling him "GioGio". Due to his lines, moves, and some special moves, Fugo is the only character in the game who shares mannerism from both the manga storyline and a light novel. Fugo's default color makes his hair yellow and his clothes green, but one of his alternate color schemes makes him look similar to his previous game appearance (with white hair and maroon clothes). Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Fugo was confirmed for the game alongside Giorno, Mista, and Narancia. Tournament He is paired with Noriaki Kakyoin in the Eyes of Heaven Tournament, but was eliminated in the preliminaries by Pet Shop and Kars. Gallery Manga= Fugo help Narancia.png|Fugo helping Narancia FugoDiscipline.PNG|Fugo disciplining Narancia Giorno&Gang.jpg|Fugo and the others are introduced to Giorno Giovanna Bruno&Squad.jpg|With the rest of Bucciarati's gang ZuccheroJumped.PNG|Fugo kicking Zucchero's headless body alongside Narancia and Abbacchio Torture_Dance.png|Fugo, Narancia, & Mista's infamous 'torture dance' Tape.png|Fugo's "first aid" on Mista Handkerchief.png|Fugo being used as a handkerchief by Trish |-| Anime= GoldenWind Poster.png|Fugo with the rest of Bucciarati's Gang; Golden Wind poster Part5AnimeKeyVisual.jpg|Key visual FugoTeaser.png|Fugo in the first preview Fugo_1.jpg| Fugo_PV.jpg|Fugo in his PV FugoCharacterArt.png |-| Game= Giogio07.png|Fugo's render in Golden Wind GGPS2PurpleHaze.jpg|Fugo in the background of Purple Haze, Vento Aureo GGPS2Passione.jpg|Bucciarati's gang, Vento Aureo Fugo ASB.png|Fugo's render in All Star Battle Fugo2.png|Fugo & Purple Haze as they appear in All Star Battle FugoTaunt.jpg|Fugo taunting, ASB FugoWin.jpg|Fugo's win pose, ASB FugoHHAEnglish.jpg|Fugo executing his HHA, ASB English localization FugoHHA1English.jpg|Fugo's HHA, ASB English localization Fugo A.JPG|Fugo Costume A in All Star Battle Fugo jojoeoh.png|Fugo's render in Eyes of Heaven FugoEoHAltDHA.jpg|Fugo's alternate costume during his solo DHA, Eyes of Heaven FugoDHANarancia.jpg|Fugo executing a DHA with Narancia, Eyes of Heaven |-| Other= LumineXJoJo.png|Fugo and the others in art promoting a crossover event with Lumine 100 fugo2.jpg|Fugo as a SAS figure Fugo.png|Fugo's character design in Purple Haze Feedback FugoGio.png|Fugo pledging to Giorno in Purple Haze Feedback |-| Sketches= Fugo1.jpg Fugo2.jpg Brunogang.jpg Brunogang2.jpg Leonegiofugo.jpg Trivia * In Volume 10, Araki explains that the plot originally had Fugo working as a spy for Diavolo that Giorno would have eventually been forced to kill. Having gone through grim feelings at the time, Araki couldn't handle the thought of betrayal of a dear friend and felt that the readers would have been disappointed had he followed through, thus the goodbye scene at the quay of San Giorgio Maggiore happened.Vento Aureo Volume 10 Post Scriptum ** In All Star Battle, the game includes hypothetical pre-fight dialogue that suggests Fugo as a spy when he is pitted against Giorno, Bucciarati, Mista, or Diavolo. *In both the original Weekly Shōnen Jump publication of Chapter 456 and Volume 49, Fugo calls Narancia something akin to a after stabbing him with a fork. The JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Bunko Edition) changes the insult to '|クサレ脳ミソ|kusare nō miso}} and is now famous among Japanese fans for its ridiculousness.ジョジョの奇妙な研究所 - ジョジョの奇妙な誤植 その⑥ References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Passione Category:Main Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Bucciarati's Gang